


i am your ocean

by koolmcr



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Growing Old, Lesbian Character, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolmcr/pseuds/koolmcr
Summary: The soft roar gets a little louder as they press on."Are you sure that's the ocean? And not, like, the wind?""Yes!"
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 41





	i am your ocean

"You hear that?!"

Ellie beams at her wife, the wrinkles around her green eyes creasing with her smile. There's a pushing, soft, moving sound in the air. The sun bleeds through the trees. It seems safe. They haven't had to deal with any infected for a few hours, really. Dina keeps her hand on her gun, either way.

"Don't get too excited, El. We're not there yet."

They walk at a slow pace through the small woods, it gets rockier with each step.

"You're gonna lose your shit, babe."

"That's what you said to me a month ago. My shit's still here. And tired. Can we stop to set up camp soon?"

"Come on! We're close!"

Dina rolls her eyes and shifts her weight. This whole thing is supposed to be a "present" but she doesn't think that going hundreds of miles away from home and risking their lives for this is such a good idea these days. But she can't go back and tell her past self that.

The soft roar gets a little louder as they press on.

"Are you sure that's the ocean? And not, like, the wind?"

"Yes!"

The sunlight hits Ellie's head and makes her stubbly grey hairs shimmer even more than usual. Dina's lost track of counting them. Her own hair's got more than Ellie can count, too.

Quietly in step, they walk together as the trees lessen and the dirt becomes sand. The horizon bottoms at a deep, dark blue.

"No fucking way."

Dina runs ahead and onto the beach, slapping sand behind her.

"D, hold on! Is it clear!?" Ellie looks around with her eyes peering.

It seems like they're the only two people in the universe, so Dina takes off her shoes and socks, stepping on the wet sand. The tide laps at her feet. It's cold, and she draws back with a giggle.

"Ellie! Come here with me!"

"Alright, alright. We'll probably be okay and not get eaten alive by some whacked out infected." She puts down her bag and takes off her shoes, too, joining her wife. Dina takes her hand as she guides the other woman into the waves, about knee deep.

"This is so, _fucking_ , cool."

"Yeah. It's pretty okay."

"Fucking ' _okay_ '? El, this is amazing! I wonder how far it goes out like this. How many miles of just...water."

"A lot. There's, uh, some islands out there too. Hawai'i. Samoa. Then you get around over to Australia, Japan."

The waves knock them back a little.

"You ever wanna go see those places sometime?"

"D, that'd be a lot of work. Finding and repairing a boat, for one."

"Well, you can do that and I'll sew us up a flag. Like we're pirates."

Dina jumps up at a coming wave and falls, taking her wife down with her. The water tastes salty as she laughs.

"You know, we probably should've taken our clothes off before we got this far."

"Hey, you're the one who rushed up here without checking it out to make sure it was safe!"

She rolls her eyes and splashes the other woman with a slap of the water, which gets her a hand full of wet sand on her shirt. The moon watches from behind them as the sun hangs low.

After giggling, playing, getting wet, they decide to set up camp on a rocky outcropping. They strip their wet clothes and place them near the fire that Ellie prepares. Dina tries to burn the feeling of the wet sand between her toes as the water laps at her feet into her mind. She finds beautiful seashells without owners and brings them back to her wife, gushing over them. They eat and watch the waves, the moonlight glistening. The small fire crackling, adding another voice to the choir of the ocean.

"You're the best, you know that?" Dina puts her head on Ellie's naked shoulder after they finish.

"Nah. I dragged you far from home only for your clothes to get wet while you're still in them. And now we gotta spend another month going back. We'll be lucky if one of us doesn't get pneumonia."

"Psh. We've lived through worse."

"Yeah, but we're old ladies now. We're frail."

"Well, we're not dying just yet. So let's just enjoy this." Dina brings her arms to hug her love, skin warm.

"Mmm. I did good, then?"

"This is better than anything I could've dreamed, baby."

They sit in silence, taking in the dark blue and each other for long moments. Until Ellie stands up and offers Dina her hand.

"What are you doing?" The dark haired woman smirks.

" _Shell_ we dance? I say, the music is delightful."

"You're weird."

"Yes, quite. But I have been lead to believe that you are in love with me!"

Ellie mimics a monocle at her eye and twirls at an invisible mustache. Dina laughs and takes her hand, pulling her close and swaying slow. She buries her face into the taller woman's neck, kissing the point where it melds into her shoulder.

"How long can we stay here?"

"How long do you want to stay?"

"Forever."

"I don't think we can pull that off, babe." Ellie frowns playfully, kissing at her wife's cheek.

"I know. But that's what I want. I want to be here forever."

Ellie stops their swaying and breaks off, "Wait here." She goes to their bags and produces a small tape recorder and two jars.

"I can't bring you to the beach every day, so I figured we could capture what we could and bring it back with us." She puts some of the shells into one jar and presses play on the recorder, motioning for Dina to keep quiet. She threads their hands together as they stand and let the noise overtake them.

Eventually, Ellie walks them slightly off their campsite and away from the recorder and onto the sand of the beach, collecting sand in the occupied jar and sea water in the empty one.

"We gonna have enough room to carry that back?"

"I got them out here with us, didn't I?" Ellie winks.

Dina wraps her arms around the other woman's neck and brings their faces closer together. "I love you."

Ellie is as light as a feather despite holding jars of water and sand. "I love you too."

They kiss, softly, steadily, comfortably. And the moon glows down on them, smiling her cratered smile.

**Author's Note:**

> buddy i am going.


End file.
